


Flaming Heterosexual

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is mildly convinced he might be gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Heterosexual

Ryan clicked methodically through the online survey before him. 

 

_Click. Click. Click._

 

Finally, he hit ‘finished’ and looked at his results. 

 

"Brendon, I think I might be gay," he said, a mild tone of alarm rising in his voice, eyes huge and concerned. 

 

Brendon sauntered in with ruffled hair, not even dressed. 

 

"Ryan... It's three am. I am your boyfriend of six months; I shoved a vibrator up your ass while you sucked me off. I am sure you are completely straight." 

 

Ryan stared at him, blinking slowly. 

 

"Okay." 

 

"Go to bed, mister flaming heterosexual."


End file.
